


Just Another Day

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: But before you knew it River was standing in front of you. You almost dropped your phone when she softly kissed you on the lips. She tasted like strawberries. She wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. It wasn’t even a soft peck on the lips to tease you like River usually did. This was a full blown kiss.





	Just Another Day

“Damn it, Trisha,” you groaned against your cellphone. Your best friend Trisha who was currently crying her eyes out on the other side of the phone, sniffled.  
“I thought...he was the one...y’know,” she bawled, “oh, Y/N, why can’t you come by and eat ice cream with me? I need you.”  
You were in the kitchen of the TARDIS, trying to clean up the mess River had left behind when she had tried to bake something for the Doctor. Something had happened with the TARDIS, something the Doctor assured was ‘nothing to worry about’ and ‘happened all the time’. The three of you were stuck in the TARDIS until the Doctor managed to fix everything. So there was no way you could go to the heartbroken Trisha.  
“I know, I really want to,” you said, “but it’s really important, my boss will flip if I leave, okay? I’ll be there asap, okay, asap, but I really can’t leave now.”  
Trisha started crying again but then everything went silent. You looked at your phone.  
“Trisha?”  
No response.  
“Trisha!?”  
You heard some gurgled sounds and then her: “The connection is acting weird...Y/N... can’t hear you... what is...”  
You sighed. “I’m SORRY! I’LL CALL BACK AS SOON AS I GET THIS FIXED, OKAY?”  
Trisha didn’t respond and you disconnected the call, putting your phone down on the kitchen counter. Great. So now you couldn’t call. It had been hours and the Doctor was still running around like some lunatic, River had gone to her quarters to ‘relax’ after almost letting the oven explode.  
“Space girl!” you yelled, knowing the Doctor could hear you from here. “SPACE GIRL? Why can’t I call?”  
You heard some clanging coming from the control room. You put your phone in your pocket and left the kitchen, going through the corridor with all the mirror the Doctor had put there for some kind of practical joke. Then you arrived in the engine room where it was a mess.  
But what you really hadn’t been prepared for was the Doctor and River, making out... with a lot of groping on top of the console.  
You coughed loudly. “Hey, space wives, why can’t I call?”  
The Doctor pulled away long enough from her wife’s lips to say: “Ah, so that’s what that button was for.” But then River pulled her back, tangling her hands in the Doctor’s bob, kissing her even more passionately.   
You rolled your eyes. “Look, I know you’re all in love and stuff like that, but my friend Trisha needs to talk to me so...”  
River sat upright with a smile. “Ooh,” she coed, “is our lovely Y/N feeling a bit left out?”  
“Ha ha,” you responded, “very funny, River.”  
But before you knew it River was standing in front of you. You almost dropped your phone when she softly kissed you on the lips. She tasted like strawberries. She wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. It wasn’t even a soft peck on the lips to tease you like River usually did. This was a full blown kiss.  
When she finally let go, you stumbled back. “Woah... River!”  
“What?” River asked, winking.   
You looked at the Doctor who was already busy again with her work. When she caught you staring at her she chuckled. “Humans... River, tone it down a little, she’ll have a heart attack.”  
“Aliens,” you mimicked her.  
“Oi, I’m only half alien,” River said. “Well, just so you know, if you’re ever feeling lonely you know where to find us! Doctor, fix it so she can call that friend of hers. I’m going to reapply my lipstick.”  
She left, shaking her hips. Just another day in the TARDIS.


End file.
